Pooh's Adventures of the Tiki God of Tropicasia
'''Pooh's Adventures of the Tiki God of Tropicasia '''is the third episode of the series. It is based on ''The Wizard of Oz.'' Synopsis Dexter Gaston Hoaxford, his guinea pig Giselle, and the Pooh gang are caught in a whirlpool's path and somehow end up in the land of Tropicasia. Here he meets some memorable friends and foes in his journey to meet the Tiki God who everyone says can help him return home in San Francisco and possibly grant his new friends their goals of identity, a vehicle and strength. Theme: Jungle Plot The film starts in live action San Francisco. Dexter Gaston Hoaxford lives with his guinea pig Giselle in the crooked street home of his Uncle Jim & Aunt Daisy. Dexter & Giselle get in trouble with a cruel neighbor, Dr. Dwight Bones, when Giselle ruins his chemistry set. However, Dexter's family and the farmhands are all too busy to pay attention to him. (Beyond the Sea) Dr. Bones arrives with permission from the sheriff to have Giselle euthanized. She is taken away, but escapes and returns to Dexter; he then decides to run away from home with Giselle to escape Dr. Bones. They meet Pooh Bear, his gang, and Lex the Powerful, a phony magician, who realizes Dexter has run away and tricks him via his magic mirror into believing that his uncle is ill so that he may return home. She races home as a powerful whirlpool develops. Unable to get into the house, she seeks safety in a yacht. A wind-blown helm hits his head and he falls unconscious on his bed. He wakes to find the beat spinning in the water, held aloft by the whirlpool. In the storm outside the window he sees an elderly lady in a chair, several farm animals, two men rowing a boat, as well as Dr. Bones (pedaling his motorcycle), who transforms into a cackling warlock with a staff. The yacht crashes in a beach in the world of Tropicasia, where the film changes to animation. Mustafa, the Good Warlock of the East, and the inhabitants, welcome him as a hero because the boat has landed on and killed the Wicked Warlock of the North, leaving only his hand exposed. (Welcome) His brother, the Wicked Warlock of the South, arrives to claim the magic crystal ring worn on his brother's finger. Mustafa transfers it off his finger to Dexter's finger instead. The Warlock of the South swears revenge on Dexter and Giselle for his brother's death. Mustafa tells Dexter to follow the trail to the Triassic City, where the Tiki God of Tropicasia might be able to help him get back home. On her way to the Triassic City, Dexter meets and befriends the Dragon who wants identity, the Hermit who desires a vehicle, and the Flabby Gorilla who is in need of strength. Dexter invites each of them to accompany him. (The Trail We Blaze) After encountering the Warlock, who attempts to deter them from their destination, they finally reach the Triassic City. (Triassic City) Inside, after being initially rejected, and the Gorilla looks forward to being "King of the City", (Jungle Band) they are permitted to see the Tiki God(appearing to them in the form of a tiki head surrounded by fire) who agrees to grant their wishes when they bring him the Warlock of the South's staff. On their quest to the Warlock's castle, the group pass through the Haunted Rainforest while the Warlock views their progress through a magic mirror. He then sends his gila monster minion General Terrence and a flock of crows to ambush the Dragon, Hermit Gorilla & the Pooh gang and capture Dexter and Giselle. At the castle, the Warlock fails to get the ring off Dexter due to a magical barrier, remembering that Dexter must first be killed. Giselle escapes and leads the others to the castle. After defeating the crows, they march inside and free him, and then go out to stop the warlock from making his getaway at a ship. In a battle at the bay, Terrence and the other mercenaries are defeated including the warlock, who is killed when Dexter slashes his arm with a crystal shard (which gradually turns him to crystal), and then knocks into the water, eroding him. The merchenaries rejoice that he is dead and give Dexter the staff in gratitude. Back at the Triassic City, the Tiki God refuses to grant their wishes. Giselle exposes the "Tiki God" as a normal middle-aged man who has been operating and controlling the Tiki God; he admits to being a humbug and a bad Tiki God. Nonetheless, he grants their wishes by giving the Dragon an ID card, the Gorilla a black belt, and the Dragon a ferrari, enough to convince them that what they sought had been achieved. He then prepares to get Dexter home in his ship but Giselle messes with a chemistry set, Dexter follows, and it leaves without him. Mustafa arrives and tells him that he can still return home by raising his ring and repeating, "Home is where the heart is". After bidding a tearful goodbye to his friends, Dexter returns home, coming to consciousness on his bed surrounded by his family, the farmhands, Lex, and Giselle. Trivia Story Behind the Story I had been to a broadway adaptation of The Wizard of Oz, but in order to keep my mind off the overly used "If I Only Had a Brain" lyrics, I modernized the story into a jungle setting. Pooh's side This is Pooh's first play without guest stars, because they have to take small steps before they are introduced to their guest stars in the next chapter of the saga. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin rick_moranis_42231.jpg|Rick Moranis as Dexter warlock.jpg|Tim Curry as Dr. Bones & the Wicked Warlock of the South 1728390cabc67e4d1b3297af70ed5570.jpg|Joan Cusak as Aunt Daisy & the Dragon pic_winters-border.jpg|Jonathan Winters as Ben & the Hermit KerchakAppearance.jpg|Kevin Michael Richardson as Warren & the Gorilla rasputin_the_gila_monster_by_tombola1993-d8sqiw8.jpg|David Cross as Terrence JohnCleese.jpg|John Cleese as Lex the Powerful, Frog, Usher & Tiki God John Rhys-Davies-SGG-037459.jpg|John Rhys-Davies as Uncle Jim & Mustafa Guinea-Pig-05.jpg|Frank Welker as Giselle Music Score by Hans Zimmer Songs: * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * Beyond the Sea * Welcome * The Trail We Blaze * Tiki Room * Jungle Band * No Chance * End Title Song: Dreams by Alysha Antonio Presenters 1 disney.jpg 1 touchstone.jpg JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png YouTube Square.png Full Movie Promotional trailer Category:Episodes Category:Tiki God of Tropicasia Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films without guest stars Category:Films with one vocal credit song